


Rule Breaker

by RandomPerson1_0



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, not being updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPerson1_0/pseuds/RandomPerson1_0
Summary: Clarke has always been a trouble maker. She seems to flirt with trouble on the daily so when it announced she has to marry Wells come her 18th birthday, Clarke isn’t all that pleased. On the night before her 18th birthday, Clarke runs away. Her plan is well on its way until she finds herself hanging by the foot from a tree and looking into the green eyes of a woman.





	1. Note

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just gonna explain a few things. This chapter, however is gonna mainly focus on the characters that you will either here or read about in this fanfic

Ok, so. It's me. Heeeey. Um... I am typing this on my phone cause my computer is rejecting my current account for archive. I don't know why. So I had to make a new one that it has accepted for some reason. Name: RandomPerson2_0. Uuuuh, I will be putting all my stories onto that one and this one will be on there too, obviously but it will be completed. Like, amazing. Finally finishing off this story. 👏👏👏. I think I'm gonna put it on my other account on Sunday to give time for people to read this and all that. But previous stories will be uploaded today. Previous complete stories. So if some y'all want the ending or ending notes (what I wrote out the ending to be like) then look out for that. Also all my stories on this account will be deleted or commenting turned off or if possible hide them. Probably delete them though. Uh, yeah.  
Sorry for the long wait.

Also on my new account I will be uploading new Clexa fics. Five I have planned. Three are in the same series and two are just for fun. In the middle of writing the series.

I really need to find a new lesbian ship 🤔.

Figured I'd add that.


	2. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tend to avoid doing summaries... sorry

I felt it was necessary to put some things out there.

  * Most of you already know but I **DO NOT** own the characters used for this. All rights go to the makers of The 100
  * I have no idea which direction this story is going, it’s all made up as I go, however, I do write the chapters out on google docs before posting. I try to give you guys my best work
  * This is an Omegaverse, some of you may not know what an Omegaverse is so I’ll put a list of things that I will use for this story. I did bend the ‘rules’ of the Omegaverse for this story, so don’t be surprised if some things are not like how they are supposed to be

Heat:

This may not be right but in this story heat occurs once an Omega or Beta turns 16, from then on, every month they will go into heat. They can either go through the torture or ‘mate’ (have sex)

Rut:

This is like heat but this is for Alphas. This is when an Alpha gets the uncontrollable desire to have sex, the longer they wait when in rut, the worse the rut gets. Unlike heat (where they can wait), they have to have sex. 

Alpha:

Short version, they are the leader of the other genders. They tend to get good jobs and they have a higher ‘spot’ in the society

Omega:

Omegas are right under Alphas. They don’t usually gets jobs, except when teenagers. Most Omegas are sold off to marry a rich person that way their family benefits and gets income. With that, some Omegas do get jobs if born into a rich family. You’ll often see female Omegas taking care of children and staying home. Males (which is rare) usually do the same thing. They’ll take care of the children and stay home. Some go to work with their partner. Omegas have a 90% fertility rate

Betas:

This is the lowest rank, spot, in the society. Betas get the trashy jobs like garbage man and janitor. 90% of the homeless are Betas. Society doesn’t see a need for Betas. They have a 39% chance of getting pregnant, they can’t release pheromones or change form. Their parental instincts are trash, most infant deaths are because one of the parents was a Beta, especially if it was the mom. Although Betas are basically useless they are the smartest out of the other breeds. Omegas are known to be fast runners and can easily slip into things, especially tiny spaces, they are also known for going to the Olympics. Alphas are known to be strong so most of them become construction workers. However, Betas are the reason the world has smart technology, their brains work different. Although they are still scrawny, not fast, and can easily break.

**Ok then, since that is out of the way, let’s get onto the story. As always, if anyone is confused leave a question or comment in the comment section. I will answer as soon as I can.**

**I will also start putting whose POV (point of view) the chapter or section is in. I feel it will make things easier for you guys.**

**Also 8 stars (********) means a POV change. I always put the date when a new chapter starts, if there isn’t a date when a new chapter starts then assume it is taking place on the same day the previous chapter took place. I will put 5 stars (*****) for a time change that takes place in the same day.**

**Example:**

_ Seven more hours to go. _

I slump back in my chair as my eyes begin to close.

*****

“Hey, wake up.”

I’m shaken awake by my friend. When I read the time I notice 3 hours have passed.

**If a word is tilted like ** _ this _ ** then that means it is someone’s thoughts. If a word is bold and tilted like ** ** _this_ ** ** then I don’t really know what it means I will put in parenthesis () what it means.**

**Ok then, let’s get onto some things that have to do with this story.**

The fence (or barrier as Clarke calls it):

This is the fence that surrounds the Skaikru camp. There are guards every 15 feet so it is well guarded. No one leaves the fence for fun, there’s always a reason and it has to be a good reason. This fence is said to protect against the Trikru.

The War:

This refers to the war that has been going on for the last 3 years. It’s between the Skaikru and Trikru. Most predict the war is coming to an end soon but not fast.

Leader:

A leader is the couple that rules the Skaikru camp (or city as Abby calls it). One person can rule the Skaikru but it is recommended that a couple does it. That way two minds go into a situation, if you have one person then they will think their opinion is the best. With a second person there is another opinion.

Chief or Chieftess:

This is like the leader thing for Skaikru but instead one person ‘rules’ the Trikru. If the Chief or Chieftess has a wife/husband they wife/husband would be second in charge. They are not as important as the Chief or Chieftess. The Chief or Chieftess word is the final word in an argument. What she/he says is final, no second opinion.

(I don’t know if I covered this, I doubt it though)

Transformation:

This is when a human changes to a wolf. Their bones physically change shape as they turn into a wolf. It is known that when someone first transforms, they stay in that form for a day to let their bones adjust. They usually end up sore when they turn back to a human.

(Abby despises this and is trying to get rid of it in humans, she says it is the dirty part of the society. Due to this reason, transformation is not allowed inside Skaikru grounds)

**Alrighty, I think that’s all. If you have any questions, ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

All right, it took me long enough (sorry about that, family issues came up) but the not so official ending for rule breaker is up on my other account.


End file.
